


Pokéttin: Pokédex

by khilari



Series: pokéttin [2]
Category: Norse Mythology, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, fictionary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khilari/pseuds/khilari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A listing of the species of pokéttin. Supplement to <i>Pokéttin</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strawdoll/Strawmaid/Harvestqueen

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a way for me to keep track of which pokéttin I'd already assigned traits to, so that I didn't give them contradictory ones later. Then I got a bit carried away and started designing ones that might not ever appear in the main story. So, although this isn't a story, I thought it might amuse someone a little at least.

**Strawdoll**

Type  
Plant

Evolution  
Evolves into Strawmaid, which evolves into Harvestqueen.

Appearance  
Looks like a doll made of straw, with a large head for its body. About knee height on an adult. It has a topknot where the straw that seems to make up its body is tied. Its eyes are large and green.

Behaviour  
Very shy around people other than its trainer but surprisingly sturdy in battle. They are a common starter and most often found with trainers rather than in the wild. One of the more popular starters due to its docility.

Gender differences  
All female.

* * *

**Strawmaid**

Type  
Plant

Evolution  
Evolves from Strawdoll and into Harvestqueen.

Appearance  
Now about waist high on an adult. The ties on the wrists and ankles are now braided, and the straw on top of the head is tied into two braided loops which are pinned up under little bunches of poppies on each side of its head. Strawmaid grows leaves which resemble a dress, four of them make up the skirt and two cross over the breast to make a front. Two thin red leaves sprout from the front to make a belt.

Behaviour  
Still shy around trainer races but a bit more outgoing towards other pokéttin. They especially get on with other Grass types.

Gender differences  
All female.

* * *

**Harvestqueen**

Type  
Plant

Evolution  
Evolves from Strawmaid which evolves from Strawdoll.

Appearance  
The height of an adult human. Her leaf dress now consists of a single variegated leaf, red at the edges and green in the middle, wrapped around to create a skirt longer at the back than the front, and the two leaves over her chest, now also variegated. Her red belt now has a poppy blooming in the centre. On her head there is a crown of poppies, with many braids of straw looped up and tied under it resembling hair.

Behaviour  
Harvestqueen still retains the shyness of its previous forms, but hides it under a regal demeanour, making others regard it as unapproachable. It will open up to its trainer, especially if it has been owned by them since it was a Strawdoll.

In the wild they are seen around farmlands, where they are regarded as a good omen since their presence helps the crops to grow.

Gender Differences  
All female.

* * *

Notes: Designed as an appropriate pokéttin for Sif. She doesn't have an animal associated with her as some of the gods and goddesses do, but is often seen as a harvest goddess.


	2. Sparkloak/Firobe/Firaiment

**Sparkloak**

Type  
Fire

Evolution  
Evolves into Firobe, which evolves into Firaiment.

Appearance  
About knee height on an adult. Appears to be wearing a shifting robe of flame colours with a pointed hood. The hood and sleeves are big enough to hide it completely from view.

Behaviour  
It becomes aggressive to anyone that tries to look under its robe. Otherwise it is an obedient pokéttin with a strong desire to be useful, because of this it is one of the most common starters. It can form a strong attachment to its trainer although it is not often directly affectionate.

Gender differences  
None.

* * *

**Firobe**

Type  
Fire

Evolution  
Evolves from Sparkloak and into Firaiment.

Appearance  
Waist high on an adult. It still has the same appearance of a fire coloured robe, although its robe now changes slightly with its mood becoming brighter when it is upset or angry.

Behaviour  
Firobe eats more than Sparkloak, often demanding food which will stoke the power of its fire and make it hotter. It still likes to be useful and enjoys travelling in cold climates where it can keep its trainer warm at night.

Even in the wild it is often found in cold places, providing warmth for the local pokéttin.

Gender differences  
None.

* * *

**Firaiment**

Type  
Fire

Evolution  
Evolves from Firobe, which evolves from Sparkloak.

Appearance  
The size of an adult. It still wears its flame coloured robe, but there is now gold embroidery on it which constantly changes design according to its mood. Looking at it for too long can be hypnotising.

Behaviour  
They still like to help, but can be more wilful and less inclined to listen. They will try to eat as much as they like, even if it makes them too hot for their trainer to get close to or hot enough to set things around them on fire.

In the wild they are often found in Dwarf caves where they act as forges for the Dwarfs.

Gender differences  
None.

* * *

Notes: Based on Scandinavian folkloric personifications of hearth fire, sometimes as a being in a gold robe.


	3. Nykkelp/Nykkatch/Nykkrush

**Nykkelp**

Type  
Water

Evolution  
Evolves into Nykkatch, which evolves into Nykkrush.

Appearance  
A foal with a short, shaggy blue coat which is constantly wet with water from its body. Green rushes make up its mane and tail, both of which are short and spiky. It has pure black eyes.

Behaviour  
Playful and demanding, but easily tired out. It has a strong sense of humour and likes to play pranks.

Gender differences  
None.

* * *

**Nykkatch**

Type  
Water

Evolution  
Evolves from Nykkelp and into Nykkrush.

Appearance  
The size of a pony, with the thin, leggy appearance of a colt. Its mane and tail are longer than they were as a foal, the mane being long enough to cover its eye on one side. It has small fangs and the edges of its hooves are sharp.

Behaviour  
In the wild it is a predator, luring other pokéttin with playful behaviour until it is close enough to a lake to drag them under and drown them.

When domesticated its playful nature remains more genuine, and it can show great affection towards its trainer and the other pokettin in their group. In battle it shows a strongly aggressive nature.

Gender differences  
None.

* * *

**Nykkrush**

Type  
Water

Evolution  
Evolves from Nykkatch, which evolves from Nykkelp.

Appearance  
Although still the same size as it was as Nykkatch, it has filled out and become muscular with a thick shaggy coat of a darker blue than its previous forms. The mane and tail are longer and thicker and its fangs are more prominent.

Behaviour  
Nykkrush no longer needs to lure pokéttin as it did as a Nykkatch, being strong enough to drag them even long distances. It’s playful nature is gone, but it is fiercely loyal to its young.

Domestic ones transfer that loyalty to their trainer and fellow pokéttin and will not stand for them to be harmed.

Gender differences  
None.

* * *

Notes: Based on the water horse best known by its Celtic name, Kelpie, but known in Scandinavia as a Nykkur.


	4. Griff/Gruff/Heidrun

**Griff**

Type  
Electric

Evolution  
Evolves to Gruff if male and to Heidrun if female.

Appearance  
Like a small goat kid with long silky white fur and floppy ears. It has small bronze horns and bronze hooves.

Behaviour  
Stubborn but affectionate. They use electric moves by striking their hooves on the ground to create sparks.

Gender differences  
None.

* * *

**Gruff**

Type  
Electric

Evolution  
Evolves from male Griffs.

Appearance  
A billy goat with a silky white coat that stands up and becomes spiky when it is storing electricity. Its bronze horns are long and curled and it has a forbidding expression.

Behaviour  
Stubborn and proud. Gruffs can be temperamental and use electric shocks on anyone who annoys them.

Gender differences  
All male.

* * *

**Heidrun**

Type  
Electric

Evolution  
Evolves from female Griffs.

Appearance  
A white nanny goat with a silky coat which becomes spiky when she is storing electricity. Her hooves and horns look like amber.

Behaviour  
Quiet and thoughtful, but fierce when annoyed. She gives mead instead of milk, which has healing properties but can cause Confusion.

Gender differences  
All female.

* * *

Notes: The Griff and Gruff were designed for Thor, who has a chariot pulled by billy goats in the myths and is, of course, associated with storms. Heidrun is a mythical goat found in Valhalla who does give mead instead of milk.


	5. Eevaettr/Volcano-Vaettr/Sea-Vaettr/Forest-Vaettr/Mountain-Vaettr/Field-Vaettr/Cave-Vaettr

**Eevaettr**

Type  
Elf/Normal

Evolution  
Eevaettr evolves based on its environment when its happiness is high. Becoming a Volcano-Vaettr, Sea-Vaettr, Forest-Vaettr, Mountain-Vaettr, Field-Vaettr, or Cave-Vaettr.

Appearance  
Eevaettr appears to be a silvery ball of hazy light with an indistinct catlike muzzle and two large eyes which change colour based on its surroundings. A pink tongue can be seen when it is eating. It can manifest two smaller balls of light that act as paws when it needs to pick things up.

Behaviour  
Eevaettr is looking for its place in the world and travels widely, despite being timid by nature. Its still unfixed nature lets it adapt, making it immune to heat, cold and bad weather. It is extremely sensitive to its environment and quick to pick up if something is wrong, even if it is unsure what it is.

Gender differences  
Genderless, although capable of breeding with its own kind and others in its evolutionary line.

* * *

**Volcano-Vaettr**

Type  
Elf/Fire

Evolution  
From Eevaettr when it reaches high happiness in a volcanic environment.

Appearance  
Like an orange translucent snake, with a pattern of unfilled red diamonds along its back. A flame can bee seen burning inside its head.

Behaviour  
Territorial and dislikes trespassers into its territory. Volcano-Vaettr are aggressive towards strangers in general and hard to win the trust of. They are very sensitive to cold environments, requiring a large amount of heat to keep from becoming ill.

Gender differences  
Genderless, although capable of breeding with its own kind and others in its evolutionary line.

* * *

**Sea-Vaettr**

Type  
Elf/Water

Evolution  
From Eevaettr when it reaches high happiness near the sea.

Appearance  
It looks like translucent sea otter, with a deep blue body and turquoise belly.

Behaviour  
Less territorial than most Vaettr forms and more playful. In the wild they often live in groups and are known to help both pokéttin and members of trainer races in danger of drowning.

They cannot survive for very long without immersing themselves in water, although it is possible to travel with them if you have a pokéttin that knows watergun along to spray them regularly.

Gender differences  
Genderless, although capable of breeding with its own kind and others in its evolutionary line.

* * *

**Forest-Vaettr**

Type  
Elf/Grass

Evolution  
From Eevaettr when it reaches a high happiness in a forest area.

Appearance  
Like a translucent green wild boar. The tufts of fur inside its ears and at the tip of its tail have a grasslike appearance. Its tusks are silvery with the texture of tree bark.

Behaviour  
It does not drive away all intruders but is strongly resistant to changes made in its territory, and will certainly attack anyone chopping down trees. It will stay out of sight of trainer races while observing them carefully.  
So long as it is in an area where trees can grow it will be healthy.

Gender differences  
Genderless, although capable of breeding with its own kind and others in its evolutionary line.

* * *

**Mountain-Vaettr**

Type  
Elf/Ice

Evolution  
From Eevaettr when it reaches high happiness in a mountain range.

Appearance  
Like a translucent silver fox. The tip of its brush appears more solid because ice forms there.

Behaviour  
Mountain-Vaettir have the widest range of temperaments among Vaettr forms. Some have been known to lure travellers to their death by mimicking human screams, others will rescue lost travellers, while still others simply avoid all contact with trainer races. How easy a mountain range is to cross can depend a lot on the temperament of its Mountain-Vaettir.

They will become ill in warm environments.

Gender differences  
Genderless, although capable of breeding with its own kind and others in its evolutionary line.

* * *

**Field-Vaettr**

Type  
Elf/Ground

Evolution  
From Eevaettr if it reaches high happiness around farmland or open fields of any other kind.

Appearance  
A translucent pale brown hare.

Behaviour  
Timid and flighty. It doesn’t resist others in its territory, and can be quite used to humans since it often lives around farmland, but is easily scared away. Since its presence is beneficial to the crops around it farmers will usually make an effort not to frighten it.

It can handle most environments, except for extreme heat or cold.

Gender differences  
Genderless, although capable of breeding with its own kind and others in its evolutionary line.

* * *

**Cave-Vaettr**

Type  
Elf/Dark

Evolution  
Evolves from Eevaettr when it reaches high happiness in a cave.

Appearance  
A large bat composed of shadow.

Behaviour  
Cave-Vaettir are very sensitive to both noise and light, and will become extremely aggressive to people who enter their territory causing either. Due to it being hard not to cause sound they are usually dangerous, but to those who manage it they turn out to be gentle by nature.

Trainers who catch one are advised to acclimatise it slowly to a higher level of sound and to use it only at night. Those which have been owned by trainers as Eevaettr will normally have a higher tolerance for sound already, although not for light.

Gender differences  
Genderless, although capable of breeding with its own kind and others in its evolutionary line.

* * *

Notes: Vaettr means wight and can be used to refer to just about anything. These are based on land-vaettir, though, spirits of the land which could take on many forms. The Vikings believed they should be treated with respect, and would take the dragon figureheads off their ships when approaching land they intended to settle so as not to scare the land-vaettir.


	6. Trollcat

**Trollcat**

Type  
Rock

Evolution  
None.

Appearance  
Like a cat roughly hewn from grey rock. Its eyes resemble tiger's eye gems.

Behaviour  
Surprisingly graceful despite its rough appearance. Trollcats like to spend most of their time asleep in the sun on rock formations, where they blend in and are unlikely to be bothered.

Gender differences  
None.

* * *

Notes: Trollcat is a name I've heard for Norwegian Forest Cats. Not that they bear much resemblance to these Trollcats but that's where I got the name.


	7. Dwarf/Fafnir

**Dwarf**

Type  
Magic

Evolution  
To Fafnir when it reaches a certain level while holding a Cursed Ring.

Appearance  
About waist height on an adult, humanlike and sturdy in build. They have very pale skin and black hair and beards. Usually they wear clothes that appear to be brown leather.

Behaviour  
Dwarfs are not very strong pokéttin, and will usually try to use bind on intruders into their caves before the intruder is aware of them. They live in groups and craft Items which they use to boost their own stats when they need to fight.

Trainers usually keep them for their ability to craft Items rather than for use in battle.

Gender differences  
All male.

* * *

**Fafnir**

Type  
Dragon/Poison

Evolution  
From Dwarf when it reaches a certain level holding a Cursed Ring.

Appearance  
Fafnir is a dark green wingless dragon with a large, heavy body and thick skin like a toad. It is darker green on top. Its neck and tail are both long. It has wide jaws with blackened teeth, and its eyes are yellow and slitted.

Behaviour  
Fafnir lives alone in caves where it hoards gold and gems and is aggressive to anyone, human or pokéttin, who tries to approach. It breathes poison not only at intruders but over the landscape to ward them off.  
It is rumoured that eating the heart of a Fafnir gives humans the ability to understand pokéttin speak.

Gender differences  
All male.

* * *

Notes: The Dwarfs here are largely based on the dwarves in Ring of the Nibelung. They have bind as their major battle move because, despite dwarves not being noted warriors, they manage to tie up Odin, Hoenir and Loki. Also a cursed ring turns the dwarf called Fafnir into a dragon.


	8. Ampurr/Voltabby

**Ampurr**

Type  
Electric

Evolution  
Evolves to Voltabby with Thunder Stone.

Appearance  
Large golden cat with thick fur.

Behaviour  
Affectionate towards those they like, disdainful towards those they don’t. They enjoy being domesticated and have been known to turn up in pokéballs the trainer thought were empty.

Gender differences  
None.

* * *

**Voltabby**

Type  
Electric

Evolution  
From Ampurr with a Thunder Stone.

Appearance  
A cat standing knee high to an adult and heavily built. Gold with a broad red-gold stripe along its back, smaller stripes down its sides and a white-gold belly.

Behaviour  
Not much changed from being an Ampurr.

Gender differences  
None.

* * *

Notes: Based on the golden cats that pull Freya's chariot. I can't remember why I went with Electric type - possibly I was thinking of Pikachu since Freya got one as a starter, or of Freya's association with amber.


	9. Cubite/Wolfang

**Cubite**

Type  
Dark

Evolution  
To Wolfang.

Appearance  
A black wolf cub with red eyes.

Behaviour  
Playful and puppyish.

Gender differences  
None.

* * *

**Wolfang**

Type  
Dark.

Evolution  
From Cubite.

Appearance  
A lean black wolf with red eyes and long jaws.

Behaviour  
They live in packs in forests and will often steal from towns when food is scarce.

Gender differences  
None.

* * *

Notes: Wolves seem to be heavily associated with trolls and Jotnar in Norse Mythology, so there are a few other pokéttin species based on them as well.


	10. Pompup/Seol/Selkie

**Pompup**

Type  
Water

Evolution  
Into Seol, which evolves into Selkie during an evolution ceremony on the beaches around Noátún..

Appearance  
A grey-white seal pup with very thick white fur sticking out and making it look like a pompom. It has large brown eyes.

Behaviour  
Despite being a Water type it can’t swim, since its thick fur would get waterlogged. In the wild it waits on the beach for its parents to return with food and plays with other Pompups in the meantime.

They are popular pets, being cheerful and affectionate, and are often owned even by people who aren’t trainers.

Gender differences  
None.

* * *

**Seol**

Type  
Water

Evolution  
From Pompup, into Selkie at an evolution ceremony on the beaches around Noátún.

Appearance  
An adult seal with dark grey fur. It has black rims around its eyes.

Behaviour  
Although it can walk on land, Seol is more comfortable in the water where it is a swift swimmer. They live in pods centred around the beaches where they raise their young and where they perform the ceremony that evolves them.

Domesticated Seols prefer to be returned to their pokéballs while travelling, since walking on land is tiring for them.

Gender differences  
None.

* * *

**Selkie**

Type  
Water (base forme)  
Water/Magic (magic forme)

Evolution  
From Seol, which evolves from Pompup.

Appearance  
Selkie has two formes. In its base forme it appears like a slightly larger Seol, with its fur now black rather than grey but silvery where it catches the light. It has silver around its eyes, which are black. In its magic forme it appears as a human with white skin and black hair cut just above the shoulders. It wears what appears to be a black sealskin cloak wrapped around it.

Behaviour  
In the wild Selkies spend most of their time in their base formes, swimming with pods of Seols to which they act as guardians. When they need to travel on land, or to use magic in defense of their pod, they take on their magic forme. They have also been known to come ashore in their magic formes in order to dance.

Selkies that are caught will pine for the sea continuously, but if they are allowed to enter the sea they will swim away and not return. Because of this many people believe it is wrong to catch a Selkie at all.

Gender differences  
None in their base forme. In their magic forme the same as between male and female humans.


	11. Snoshu/Bonarro

**Snoshu**

Type  
Ice

Evolution  
To Bonarro.

Appearance  
A humanlike face, but with unusually large blue-purple eyes. Snoshu appears to be wearing a white fur coat with a hood, but this is actually its own natural fur. It has black mittenlike hands, and broad, circular black feet.

Behaviour  
Snoshu can walk over snow using their broad feet and are usually found in snowy areas. They are baby pokéttin and usually found with their Bonarro parents.

Gender differences  
Females have slightly more delicate facial features.

* * *

**Bonarro**

Type  
Ice

Evolution  
From Snoshu.

Appearance  
Adult size, with the body covered in thick white fur that looks like a fur coat. The hands appear like black leather gloves, and the feet are broad, black and circular. The head is humanlike, with long, braided pale blond hair and blue-purple eyes. They carry bows and arrows which they carve for themselves.

Behaviour  
Omnivorous, although they eat more meat than vegetables. They hunt with bows and arrows. Bonarro are usually found alone or in pairs, sometimes with Snoshu children with them. They have wide territories and are nomadic within them.

Gender differences  
Their human features change as expected according to gender.

* * *

Notes: Invented for Skadi to be, since she was associated with snow-shoes and also with hunting. Originally I considered calling the first evolution Skadi, since Thiazzi and some others had become species. But I liked the name Snoshu and this lets her potentially evolve without changing her name.


	12. Volvette/Volva

**Volvette**

Type  
Magic

Evolution  
To Volva with high happiness, reached by being with someone who will accept her visions.

Appearance  
Knee high on an adult. Volvette has a small rounded body and a large head, with huge brown eyes and a small nose and mouth. Its body is covered in what appears to be a white robe, with long sleeves that may hide arms or simply be them. It has a pointed white hood, close fitting around the face.

Behaviour  
Volvette cannot speak, even pokéttin speak. It receives visions of the future but is unable to communicate them. Wild ones will often approach humans when they sense a disaster.

Gender differences  
All female.

* * *

**Volva**

Type  
Magic

Evolution  
From Volvette with high happiness.

Appearance  
Has the size and appearance of an adult woman. Her body is still covered by a white gown, and she appears to drift rather than walk. Her dark hair is long and loose, and she has dark pupilless eyes.

Behaviour  
Volva has visions of the future which it communicates to its trainer in order to avert disaster.

Gender differences  
All female.

* * *

Notes: A volva was a human seeress, but I've turned them into pokéttin anyway.


	13. Merby/Merine/Aquamerine

**Merby**

Type  
Water

Evolution  
To Merine, which evolves to Aquamerine with the Water Stone.

Appearance  
They have the head and torso of a baby and are about the same size, but instead of legs they have a tapering tail. They have triangular fins like a ray’s attaching at shoulder and hip. They are light blue and scaled, with the insides of their fins being white. When resting they like to tuck the end of their tails into their mouths.

Behaviour  
Despite their babyish appearance they are independent from hatching and live in shallower waters than Merines. Merbies form shoals which play and hunt together.

Gender differences  
None.

* * *

**Merine**

Type  
Water

Evolution  
From Merby and to Aquamerine with the Water Stone.

Appearance  
They have the head and torso of an adult human, but instead of legs a long tapering tail. They have triangular fins attaching from shoulder to hip, and when above water they stand on their tails and wrap their fins around them like a shawl. They are silver-blue and scaled, with darker blue undersides to their fins. They have green hair.

Behaviour  
The rise to the surface before storms, perhaps sensing the agitation of the water. They are curious about ships and will raise their torso out of the water to watch them from a slight distance.

Gender differences  
The males have beards. The shape of the face and torso is different.

* * *

**Aquamerine**

Type  
Water

Evolution  
From Merine, with the Water Stone. Merine evolves from Merby.

Appearance  
Has the head and torso of a human, although three times the size. Its tail is five times the length of its body. It has triangular fins from shoulder to hips. Silvery-blue in colour, with black undersides to the fins. Its hair is red-purple.

Behaviour  
Aquamerine’s tail is strong enough to crush ships. Most of the time it remains deep below the surface and isn’t seen, but storms seem to agitate it and it will attack during them.

Gender differences  
The shape of the face and torso. The males have beards.

* * *

Notes: There are accounts of Scandinavian mermaids with elongated bodies and no arms but what appears to be a shawl wrapped around their shoulders. It might be attributable to an optical illusion caused by approaching storms.


	14. Ratroll/Rati

**Ratroll**

Type  
Rock

Evolution  
To Rati.

Appearance  
A large rat with a rounded body made of brown rock, with grey inside the ears and a grey tail. It has small black eyes and prominent diamond teeth.

Behaviour  
Ratroll eats rocks, which it can chew with its diamond teeth. It is found in caves and quarries. It can also be found in cities where it causes problems by chewing at the foundations of houses.

Gender differences  
None.

* * *

**Rati**

Type  
Rock

Evolution  
From Ratroll.

Appearance  
An elongated rat looking like it is made of grey stone. Its ears are small and folded down, and its body is thin. Its snout is elongated, with large diamond teeth sticking out from it. Its eyes are small and black.

Behaviour  
Rati can burrow through rock by chewing it away with its teeth and there are very few places it cannot go. It eats rock and is usually found underground.

Gender differences  
None.

* * *

Notes: Rati was the auger Odin used to bore through a mountain and steal the Mead of Poetry.


	15. Galdraven

**Galdraven**

Type  
Magic/Flying

Evolution  
None.

Appearance  
They appear like large ravens, black with grey beaks and legs. They have three red feathers at the tip of each wing, and three in their breasts, each inscribed with one of nine runes.

Behaviour  
They can see a great distance and often fly high up looking down at everything that passes below. When they have trainers they may report on the things they have seen.

Gender differences  
None.

* * *

Notes: Based on Odin's ravens, Huginn and Muninn, who fly over the Earth and tell him what they see. Galdraven is a bit of a double pun - Galdr is a type of magic, done by singing, but can also mean song and there is a poem called "Odin's Ravens' Song" which uses the word "Galdr" in the title.


	16. Urd/Verdandi/Skuld

**Urd**

Type  
Magic.

Evolution  
None.

Appearance  
Female and humanlike, although its age is difficult to tell. It wears a grey hooded cloak. Urd carries weighted wooden drop spindle, made of wood which is almost black, and spins thread on it which she seems to produce out of nowhere.

Behaviour  
Outside of battle Urd will seem completely absorbed in her spinning, rarely paying much attention to either her humans or pokéttin. The exception is if she is introduced to a Verdandi or a Skuld, and the three types seem happiest in groups where one of each is represented.  
In battle she uses moves based on the past, copying her opponents moves or changing her type to match their last attack. Physical attacks are performed with her spindle and thread.

Gender differences  
All female.

* * *

**Verdandi**

Type  
Magic

Evolution  
None.

Appearance  
Female and humanlike, of indeterminate age and wearing a grey cloak. She carries a warp-weighted loom, each thread weighted with a stone at the end, which is as tall and wide as she is, made of dark wood. The designs woven on the loom are seldom harmonious and often clash.

Behaviour  
She weaves thread that she seems to draw out of nowhere, always focused on her loom.  
In battle she uses reflecting moves, returning things that are done in the present. Physical attacks are done with the stones and threads on her loom, which seem to stretch when she needs them to.

Gender differences  
All female.

* * *

**Skuld**

Type  
Magic

Evolution  
None.

Appearance  
Female and humanlike, of uncertain age and wearing a grey hooded cloak. She carries a large pair of iron scissors, either hanging from her belt or in her hands.

Behaviour  
She watches the world around her impassively. Sometimes she seems to pull the ends of threads out of nowhere to cut them off, leaving their ends strewn around her feet. The only pokéttin she shows an interest in are Urds and Verdandis, and the three of them together will sometimes have their thread join up so that it goes from spindle to loom and is then cut off.  
In battle she uses moves focused on the future, disabling certain moves or even forcing one particular one to be used. For physical moves she stabs with her scissors.  
All three Norns also learn moves that support each other in battle.

Gender differences  
All female.

* * *

Notes: Based on the Norns, who weave fate.


	17. Prowd/Skiffbladnir/Skidbladnir/Naglfar

**Prowd**

Type

Water/Dragon

Evolution

To Skiffbladnir which evolves to Skidbladnir. Skiffbladnir can also evolve into Naglfar if it levels up at night near Hel’s Gate.

Appearance

Prowd resembles the figurehead of a boat. It has a large dragon shaped head, which appears to be carved out of oak, and a thin tapering body. It has a single clawed foot, somewhat oarlike in shape, which it uses to push itself along when swimming or to hop around on land. Its teeth are white and it has green and red highlights on its fanned ears, as well as curled red eyebrows. It has large, round green eyes.

Behaviour

Prowd is a somewhat awkward both on land and in water, being top heavy with only a single foot. In water it swims upright, sticking out of the water from the waist. It feels useless as a figurehead that doesn’t yet have a boat and trains hard in order to evolve. Prowds will often be seen awkwardly sparring with one another because of this, although they will break it off if they are laughed at.

Gender differences

The females have larger ear fans.

* * *

**Skiffbladnir**

Type

Water/Dragon

Evolution

From Prowd and into Skidbladnir. Can also evolve into Naglfar if it levels up at night near Hel’s Gate.

Appearance

Skiffbladnir looks like a rowing boat with a dragon figure head which is very large in proportion to the rest of it. Its legs are attached high on the side and are shaped like oars, thin with scooped claws at the ends. It looks like it is carved of oak wood, with a red line of what looks like paint around the rim of the boat and in a stripe down the centre of each leg. It has red and green highlights on its fanned ears, and very white teeth which are usually visible. Red curled brows are lowered over green eyes in a frown.

Behaviour

Skiffbladnir is comfortable on the water and will rarely come ashore. On land the placement of its legs makes it awkward, and it rocks heavily from side to side as it walks. It likes to carry its trainer on the water, and can carry up to four people without tiring.  
In the wild they are found in fleets living in sheltered areas, since they can be capsized by storms. During storms they will pull themselves up on beaches to sleep.

Gender differences

The females have larger ear fans, the males have broader leg stripes.

* * *

**Skidbladnir**

Type

Water/Dragon

Evolution

From Skiffbladnir, which evolves from Prowd.

Appearance

A ship. Skidbladnir has a dragon head at each end, although only one is awake at a time. It has twelve pairs of oarlike legs. On its back it has three square red fins on stalks which it can raise to catch the wind. It has circular scales like shields around its rim on both sides, alternating red and green. The red ones have sunwheel designs, the green ones triangular knot designs.  
It has a red stripe down each leg, and curled red lines leading away from the breast of each figurehead onto its boatlike body. The figureheads have green and red highlights on the fanned ears, lowered red brows and white teeth. The green eyes are triangular, giving it a fierce look. It has a line of red spines down the back of each neck.

Behaviour

Skidbladnir is capable of weathering all but the fiercest storms and seldom comes near land. If it is on land then its extra legs let it walk without rocking, but its weight causes it to tire quickly. It can carry a large number of people without trouble on water and enjoys carrying its trainer.  
In the wild they live in fleets and don’t battle each other within their fleet, but seem to enjoy battling with other fleets in a melee.

Gender differences

The females have larger ear fans, the males have broader leg stripes.

* * *

**Naglfar**

Type

Water/Dark

Evolution

From Skiffbladnir, if levelled up at night near Hel’s Gate, which evolves from Prowd.

Appearance

A ship covered in small scales which resemble human toe nails. It has a head at each end, resembling the skull of a huge dog. There is a glowing red light in the eyes of whichever skull is awake. The heads are attached to what appears to be spinal columns, which run down the hull at each end of the boat. Its oarlike legs appear to be made of bone, as do the scooped claws at the ends.

It can raise three square fins on bony stalks to catch the wind, all three of them black and ragged. Along its sides are rows of what look like human skulls.

Behaviour

Due to the place based evolution they are far less common than Skidbladnirs and less well known. They seem to have some kind of bond with Draugr, and will sometimes carry a crew of them. In this case they will help the aggressive Draugr reach land or ships but have not been seen to join in the attack themselves.

Gender differences

None.

* * *

Notes: Skidbladnir is the ship belonging to Frey which can be folded up small enough to fit in his pocket - it seemed kind of appropriate as a pokéttin. Naglfar is the ship made of toe nails which carries the dead (or possibly the giants of Muspel) at Ragnarok.


	18. Mistletiny/Missiletoe

**Mistletiny**

Type  
Grass/Poison

Evolution  
To Missiletoe.

Appearance  
Its tiny body is green, smooth and rounded with very large white compound eyes. It has very short legs, but quite large claws. A sprig of mistletoe with two white berries grows from the top of its body.

Behaviour  
It has no mouth and doesn’t eat, instead it drains energy from other pokéttin. In the wild they will find a pokettin large enough not to notice them and attach themselves to it, holding on with their claws and feeding off its energy.

Domesticated ones can be fed from items that contain energy, rather than being allowed to feed on their trainer’s party.

Gender differences  
None.

* * *

**Missiletoe**

Type  
Grass/Poison

Evolution  
From Mistletiny.

Appearance  
Missiletoe’s body is long and it resembles a weasel. It is covered with a shaggy green coat of mistletoe sprigs with a ring of berries growing around its neck. On its back is a long row of twiglike spines. Its eyes are still white and compound but no longer so big in relation to the rest of it. It has large handlike claws.

Behaviour  
Missiletoe drains the energy from pokéttin near it and likes to attach itself to one big enough not to notice, curling up in its chosen place so that it resembles a shaggy ball. When threatened Missiletoe will pull the spines from its back and jab their tips into its berries before using them as poisonous darts. Both regrow quickly after use.

Gender differences  
None.


	19. Draugr/Einherjar

**Draugr**

Type  
Dark/Ice

Evolution  
None.

Appearance  
It appears to be an adult male human, skin swollen and blue black. Its hair and beard are stiff with ice, and it wears a tattered shroud. Its eyes are dark and bloodshot.

Behaviour  
Draugr hate the cold although they can barely feel warmth, and will wander into towns searching for heat. They are constantly hungry and will eat any living thing they can catch. They are found in graveyards, and on the island of Hel’s Gate. No one has ever seen a Draugr egg.

Gender differences  
Genderless/All male.

* * *

**Einherjar**

Type  
Dark/Fighting

Evolution  
None.

Appearance  
Adult male, dressed for battle. Their pale skin has a bluish tint.

Behaviour  
Einherjar are found around graveyards but have never been seen to breed, nor have their eggs ever been found. They are warlike, but honourable, and will engage in formal pokéttin battles following the same rules as they would if they had trainers. Even battles under special rules can be suggested to them and followed.

They are very loyal to trainers who caught them, since they were bested by that person’s pokéttin, but resent being traded.

Gender differences  
Genderless/All male.

* * *

Notes: Draugr are undead monsters in Norse folklore. Einherjar are the dead warriors found in Valhalla.


End file.
